Menunggu
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: [Request!]'jika kita menunggu sesuatu dengan sabar, maka kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau tunggu.' R&R please and DLDR!


_Konnichiwa minna-san! _Author Nirina kembali lagi di fic baru dan bergenre baru :D langsung saja, _happy reading!_

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Dedicated for my friend_

**Ino POV**

Menikmati angin berhembus dengan damainya. Melihat pemandangan deretan atap-atap rumah di depan rumahku. Duduk di kusen jendela di kamarku yang berlantai dua ini, meratapi nasib yang kurang jelas.

Nasib. Aku meratapi nasib percintaanku yang….

Ah, bahkan aku tidak tau harus bagaimana mengatakannya. Mungkin, bisa dibilang aku terlambat mengambil kesempatan itu. _Baka_! Seandainya aku tau kalau Shikamaru –cowok yang ku cinta- pergi ke Amerika, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku lebih cepat. Tapi, itu semua sudah terlambat…

**Flashback on **

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di sepanjang koridor sekolah, _Konoha High School_. Menenteng beberapa buku yang ku pinjam dari perpustakaan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_Pig!_" teriak seorang cewek yang kukenal.

"Ada apa, _Forehead?" _

Diam. Aku tak tau apa yang membuat sahabat _pink_-ku ini diam membatu dengan wajah yang sedih. Tidak seperti biasanya. Lama tak bersuara, aku membelakangi Sakura dan beranjak pergi. Tetapi, baru 2 langkah…

"Shikamaru sudah pergi ke Amerika 2 jam yang lalu!"

DEG!

Aku memberhentikan langkah ku secara tiba-tiba. Sungguh, apa yang dikatakan Sakura cukup membuat kakiku melemas. Ku pegang erat buku-buku ini. Airmata langsung terjun bebas dari mataku. Sakit. Padahal, aku berniat hari ini akan menyatakan perasaanku kepada Shikamaru. Perasaan yang terpendam bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung berlari ke atap sekolah. Menangisi sesuatu yang sudah terlambat.

**Flashback off**

sudah dua tahun lamanya, dia meninggalkan Konoha…

Dan diriku.

Aku merindukannya. Merindukan suaranya. Merindukan wajah pemalasnya. Merindukan semua yang ada pada dirinya. Aku berjanji, jika dia kembali ke Konoha, aku akan menyatakan perasaan yang sudah tersimpan bertahun-tahun.

**Ino POV End**

TOK TOK TOK

"Ino! Ada surat untuk mu!" teriak seorang lelaki dari luar pintu kamar Ino.

"Iya, _Tou-san_. Sebentar." Ino melangkah kan kakinya gontai kearah pintu dan membuka pintunya dengan malas.

"Ini, ada surat untukmu."

Ino melihat lihat surat itu. Mata nya terbelalak kaget bercampur senang. Dengan cepat dia membuka surat itu.

_Hai Ino! _

_Bagaimana kabarmu? _

_Aku hanya ingin kau menjemputku di bandara minggu depan._

_Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan._

_Shikamaru. _

Rasanya Ino terbang melayang hingga langit ke-7. Dia senang sekali. Dan tak sabar menunggu minggu depan yang akan datang padanya.

.

_ Seminggu kemudian… _

Ino sudah berdiri di depan gerbang kedatangan Internasional di _Konoha Airport_. Menunggu kedatangan cowok idamannya pulang dari Amerika. Dengan sabar dia mencari-cari Shikamaru. Tidak payah mencarinya. Cukup cari seorang pria yang berambut seperti nanas dan mempunyai raut wajah pemalas. Akhirnya, dia menemukan pria itu.

"Shika!" Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Shikamaru.

"Ah, Ino! Ayo kita ke suatu tempat." Shikamaru menyeret Ino kedalam sebuah taksi.

.

Sekarang, mereka berada di hamparan padang rumput yang luas. Begitu damai. Di sertai dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menggerakkan rumput-rumput ini. Di hias oleh langit biru yang cerah. Benar-benar damai. Tapi, apa yang membuat Shikamaru mengajak Ino? Apa yang akan dia lakukan di tempat ini?

"Aku menyukaimu."

Ino terkejut. Rasanya dia ingin jingkrak-jingkrak sekarang. Tapi, dia tetap berusaha untuk _calm down_. 'mungkin saja dia menyukai ku sebatas sahabat' piker Ino.

"jadi, mau kau menjadi pacarku?"

_Great. _Sekarang, Ino ingin sekali menampar pipinya. Berharap ini adalah mimpi. Mengingat Shikamaru adalah orang yang cuek padanya. 'oh, Kami-_sama,_ apakah aku bermimpi?" batin Ino. Dengan segera, Ino mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Aku mau!"

Akhirnya, mereka berpelukan. Di ikuti gerakan-gerakan lembut dari rumput-rumput di sekitar mereka. Seolah merayakan indahnya hari ini. Matahari memberikan cahayanya bak lampu sorot kepada pasangan baru ini. 'jika kita menunggu sesuatu dengan sabar, kita akan mendapatkan apa yang kita tunggu' batin Ino.

**The End **

Haaah~~~ selesai juga fic yang gaje ini. Gimana menurut kalian? Kalau ada salah, gomen ne. Kalau ingin mengkritik, memberi saran, dan lain-lain, di review ya!


End file.
